Pokémon Ransei Conquest Season 1
by JuptileNamudori253
Summary: Rewrite of my previous story, PRC. Aurora has been ruled by Ignis for too long. Now it wants to be free. And now that it is free, it will start a conquest that has only been done by one person before. Join Hikari Tajiri and her friends as they start a conquest filled with fun, adventure, and valor. Rated T for VIOLENCE.
1. The Delicate Balance of Peace

In the faraway nation of Ransei, 17 regions decorate the land, one for each type; Dragon, Ice, Steel and Flying in the north, Psychic, Ground, Rock, Fairy and Fighting in the center, Poison, Ghost and Dark in the east, and Bug, Water, Fire, Grass and Electric in the west. Each kingdom is separated by tall mountains, winding rivers, or lush forests. It was a beautiful country, which was ruled by the great Azai Nagamasa. But the years after his death, the nation crumbled. It plunged into a civil war, and the country split. The new independent nations had a truce, but now, the truce has been broken by three of the countries. And now that the chaos is back, one person will unleash a reign of terror upon the land...

* * *

 **Ghōlasia** **Town - Kingdom of Spectra - December 2, 2023 - 7:30 AM**

Ghōlasia. The easternmost region of Spectra. The Spectran flag, a black cloth with a diagonal indigo cross, stood proudly in the brightness of the day. It is known for the serenity and tranquility of the area, the only town in the north that was unaffected by any war...  
Until today.  
"We're being attacked!" a villager exclaimed as the quaint village got blasted little by little. A little girl was crying as her mom got incinerated by the blasts. The local cemetery and all the different Pokémon living in it were roasted by the hot flames of several unknown Pokémon.

* * *

 **Dagōla** **City - Kingdom of Spectra - December 2, 2023 - 9:00 AM**

"Lady No, we're being attacked!" Okuni, a young, beautiful and cute blue-haired woman exclaimed to her queen, her Banette sitting on her beautiful red parasol.  
"Who's attacking us?" Nō Himei, a beautiful maroon-haired woman with a beautiful figure, asked. She was the Queen of Spectra, thus had the obligation to defend her country. Her Drifloon was floating behind her.  
"The sources say Dragnor, because their flag sits atop Ghōlasia and Espiritu as we speak," Okuni replied.  
"Oda's nation?! Why would he do such a thing?" Nō exclaimed, shocked. Oda Nobunaga, the King of Dragnor (a kingdom right beside them), wouldn't even hurt a Yanma. Now, the closely related Dragnorian flag with eigengrau cloth and a periwinkle cross sits atop majority of Spectra. "Well, we have to defend against them. Send in all our warriors," she said with a sigh.  
"But all of them are out on mercenary or diplomacy missions," Okuni retorted. "We're the only warriors left in Spectra."  
"Okay," Nō declared, deciding on what to do. "I want you to evacuate the civillians and send them to Viperia and Valora. After that, join me in Ghōlasia."  
"Yes, my lady," Okuni bowed, and ordered some soldiers to start the evacuation. The soldiers left as quickly as they can, and Okuni soon followed. But no sooner than when Okuni left the throne room did a Dragon Pulse struck the room. Okuni screamed as the attack pulverized her and her Banette to bits.  
"OKUNI!" Nō exclaimed in grief.  
"Ha... haha... HAHAHAHA!" came a deranged laugh that could've only come from one evil person.  
Drifloon tried to stop the Dragnorian Warlord, but also suffered the same fate as the Garchomp that killed Okuni fired a Dragon Breath at its direction.  
"DRIFLOON!" Nō cried as she saw her beloved Pokémon die. She tried running away, but she tripped and fell as she stood up from her throne.  
'Nobunaga Oda... no..." Nō whispered in fear as the deranged man prepared to order his Pokémon to launch its attack.

* * *

 **A/N:** Welcome to this story's rewrite! Just FYI, this is an AU where No never fell in love with Nobunaga, where the anime characters are in Ransei, etc. Speaking of which, let's continue on with the show!

* * *

 **Theme** **song:** I Wanna be a Hero (remastered)  
 _A kid that started from nothing,_  
 _With a brand new world to see._  
 _There's so much ahead, that it might get the best of you and me._  
 _But I will stay brave and strong,_  
 _For battles that will be won._  
 _I could advance all I want,_  
 _But still, there's always more to come._  
 _So, I'll take a step and be on my way,_  
 _I'll pick my sword and I'll take my stand!_  
 _I wanna be a hero! (Yes, I'm gonna be a hero!)_  
 _Let us go, advance! (I'm on my way, wait for me!)_  
 _I wanna be a hero! (Yeah, hero!)_  
 _Gimme just one chance!_  
 _And the future will decide, (it will decide)_  
 _If there's a hero buried deep inside! (Deep inside!)_  
 _I wanna be a hero!_  
 _Pokémon!_

* * *

 **Pokémon Ransei** **Conquest**  
 **Episode 1:** _The Delicate Balance_ _of Peace_

* * *

 **Firelit** **Town - Ignese** **Empire** **\- December 3, 2023 - 6:30 AM**

Meanwhile, as the sun rises in this small empire in the far south, a protest is being held place.  
"Independence to Aurora! Free our land!" Several voices shouted as the Auroran flag, an apricot banner with scarlet, cerulean, and viridian stripes, was flewn.  
"Let Aurora free!" a young, beautiful Warrior with ocean-blue hair exclaimes, using her angelic-white hand to wave the Auroran flag as high as she can. Her Eevee sat on top of her head, also shouting its cute protests.  
"Hikari, I think it needs to be raised a little higher," another beautiful Warrior with pink hair remarked as she cuddled her Jigglypuff.  
"I'm raising it as high as I can, Oichi!" Hikari complained. She then gripped the flagpole at its tip, raising the flag even higher. "This okay?"  
"Yep!" Oichi agreed, then continued shouting. "Down to Ignis! Long live Aurora!"  
Suddenly, soldiers and three Warriors came marching from the capital of Ignis, Flichant.  
"Stop your advancement at once!" Takeshi, a tan, brunette Warrior with a Lotad on his head said, proudly carrying the orange flag of Ignis and its golden fire emblem (like the Volcano Badge) behind him.  
"I'm bored, hurry up and surrender before I sleep," Hanbei, a brown-haired Warrior that always wears a yellow hat, complained childishly. His Pikachu lazily agreed.  
Takeshi hit him on the back for his stupidity. "Do you even think they would even THINK of surrender?" he sighed exasperatingly.  
"Look, if you really want to stop us, battle us!" Mitsunari, a red-haired man wearing an oversized white _vakul_ retorted. "If you win, we won't protest anymore for a year. If we win, Aurora will declare independence," he said.  
"It's a deal," Haruka, a lady soldier and seemingly the general of the Ignese army, agreed, shaking Mitsunari's hand. "Let's battle in the Temple of Eve," she added while petting her Combusken.

The six (twelve, if you include Pokémon) went to the Temple.  
"Let's stick together," Hikari suggested. "If we're together, they can't attack us one by one." And they did just that.  
Takeshi was the first one to come, him and his Lotad ever slowly scouting ahead. Mitsunari ordered to Scyther a Fury Cutter that instantly knocked it out. Hikari noticed a head by the side, so she and Eevee decided to check it out.  
"Uh oh..." Hanbei whispered as the young warrior was discovered. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"  
"Not so fast! Eevee, Quick Attack!" Hikari exclaimed. Eevee tackled Pikachu quickly before the said Pokémon shocked both of them.  
"Again!" both exclaimed. The battle kept going.. and going... and going... and going...  
Meanwhile, Haruka was battling Oichi, Haruka's Combusken against Oichi's Jigglypuff. Mitsunari put up a good fight, but eventually lost due to type effectiveness. He was currently watching the show.  
"Finish it with DoubleSlap!" Oichi exclaimed with joy, since Combusken looked worn out. She was true; the first slap and Combusken was defeated.  
At the other end, the battle between Hikari and Hanbei kept on going back and forth... and back and forth... and back and forth... until...  
"No! Pikachu!" Hanbei exclaimed as Eevee defeated Pikachu. "You win..." he sighed grudgingly, then went off.  
"Yay! Aurora is free!" Hikari exclaimed so loudly, it was heard all the way to Dragnor. Literally, Ranmaru flinched as he heard the sound.  
"You win," Haruka sighed, returning to Ignis, as said in a Warrior's code of honor.  
"Phew," Mitsunari wiped the sweat off his brow.

* * *

 **Baesykke** **Town - Auroran** **Coordinate - December 4, 2023 - 7:20 AM**

One day after the incident, we find our heroes in the inaguration of the first Coordinator of the Auroran Coordinate, Hikari Tajiri. The Prime Minister went to a person called Ureshi Suzuki.  
"Congrats, Hikari!" Oichi smiled.  
"Thanks," Hikari replied happily.  
"Humph, I should've been the one," Mitsunari sneered.  
"Ha ha, no one will pick you," Oichi joked.  
"But why does Ignis want to keep us? And why does that nation have plans to attack Pugilis?" Hikari suddenly asked.  
"You didn't know?" Oichi exclaimed in surprise, carrying her Jigglypuff. When she got a no for an answer, she explained. "There is a legend that if someone is successful in uniting the entire Ransei, then the holy being that created Ransei will appear and fulfill that person's wish. It already happened to Azai, who wished for the perfect government: Coordinatism. Maybe that's why Ignis wanted to keep us: Ignis' Warlord wanted something to be fulfilled."  
"Oh," Hikari replied. "Well, I think we should try uniting Ransei."  
"WHAT?!" Oichi and Mitsunari exclaimed in disbelief.  
"We just got independent, and you will go to war?!" Mitsunari exclaimed.  
"Why?" Oichi asked.  
"Well, so that no one will have to battle anymore, and the world will be at peace," Hikari explained. "That's my wish."  
The two thought for a moment, then decided.  
"I'm in," Oichi said. "Me and Jigglypuff are with you all the way."  
"It seems pathetic, but..." Mitsunari thought aloud, "awesome! Count me in too. So where do we start?"  
Hikari laughed. "Isn't it obvious? Ignis!"

...

"I'm starting to reconsider what I said..." Mitsunari sighed.

* * *

 **A/N:** First chapter of the rewrite finished! Oh, and before you asked, the 'coordinate' is a federal-like government, except the 'Coordinator' holds the executive, judiciary, and military aspects of the government, thus is a kinda-good government for innocent/uncorrupted countries, like Aurora, Greenleaf, and Fontaine. For countries like Dragnor, however... Anyway, please review, and non-constructive flames will be used to burn Ignis. (Useless, right?)

 **TBC**


	2. The Fall of Ignis

**Flichant** **Town** **\- Empire of Ignis** **\- Decembe** **r 10, 2023 - 7:50 PM**

"Why do I feel nervous?" Hanbei asked Takeshi as he looked outside the castle windows; it was raining hard.  
"I feel nervous too," Takeshi whispered. "We've just lost half of our empire and army, and are currently prone to attacks."  
"Let's hope our nation can at least last until the next full moon," Hanbei sighed. "I'm gonna take a nap first.'

* * *

 **Baesykke** **Town - Auroran** **Coordinate - December 11, 2023 - 1:00 AM**

"Are we ready now?" Hikari asked.  
"We have the potions," Oichi smiled, showing three bags filled with different heals and concoctions.  
"And we trained a lot," Mitsunari replied, his Scyther in battle stance. "The soldiers are ready too," he added, looking at all the soldiers beside them  
"Then let's go get revenge!" Hikari shouted.  
And off they went, headed north to pay a certain Hideyoshi a visit.

* * *

 **A/N:** Let's now see Hikari and her friends in action as they conquer Ignis!

* * *

 **Theme** **song:** I Wanna be a Hero (remastered)  
 _A kid that started from nothing,_  
 _With a brand new world to see._  
 _There's so much ahead, that it might get the best of you and me._  
 _But I will stay brave and strong,_  
 _For battles that will be won._  
 _I could advance all I want,_  
 _But still, there's always more to come._  
 _So, I'll take a step and be on my way,_  
 _I'll pick my sword and I'll take my stand!_  
 _I wanna be a hero! (Yes, I'm gonna be a hero!)_  
 _Let us go, advance! (I'm on my way, wait for me!)_  
 _I wanna be a hero! (Yeah, hero!)_  
 _Gimme just one chance!_  
 _And the future will decide, (it will decide)_  
 _If there's a hero buried deep inside! (Deep inside!)_  
 _I wanna be a hero!_  
 _Pokémon!_

* * *

 **Pokémon Ransei** **Conquest**  
 **Episode 2:** _The Fall of Ignis_

* * *

 **Flichant** **Town** **\- Empire of Ignis** **\- December 11, 2023 - 2:00 AM**

There was a knocking on the gates.  
"Yawn... who is it?" the guard on duty yawned.  
"The cookie girls!" Hikari and Oichi said in their cutest voices.  
The guard blushed, imagining cute schoolgirls handing out delicious Alolan-made cookies. "Okay, you can go in," he said dreamily. But what he expected and what came were totally different.  
Instead of cute schoolgirls, there was a giant army led by three warriors by the Ignese gates. One of the warriors was even male!  
The guard flinched at first, but then grabbed his megaphone (?) and shouted as loud as he could:  
"Alert! Ignis is being attacked!"  
"Huh... WHAT?!" Hideyoshi Toyotomi, the Warlord of Ignis exclaimed as he looked outside the castle. It was 2 in the morning! He rubbed his eyes to see if he was just hallucinating. He wasn't. It was true, and ironic; the nation attacking him was the nation they controlled before... anyway, he had to fight for Ignis. "Hanbei, Takeshi, time for battle! Haruka, help me gather the army!"  
"Yawn... weren't we gonna try to take Aurora tomorrow?" Hanbei yawned, just waking up from his nap.  
"Nope, Aurora is attacking us today!" Haruka exclaimed as he looked outside the castle, alarmed.  
"Yawn..." Hanbei yawned again as he lazily stood up. The four and their army then ran to the battlefront: a hotspot at the dead center of Flichant, the capital of Ignis.

* * *

"You got some nerve coming here, kids!" Hideyoshi warned the three as the armies took their positions 50 meters away from each other.  
"I'm older than you..." Oichi facepalmed.  
Hideyoshi sweatdropped. "B-but, um..." Hideyoshi stammered, embarrassed.  
"Let's start already!" Mitsunari and Hanbei chorused, even if they were in opposite sides, the former irritated and the latter bored.  
"Okay," Hideyoshi shouted. "3... 2... 1... ATTACK!" And they did just that.

 **Aurora:** 3003 **Ignis:** 5004

The two sides slowly pressed on, many soldiers started fighting each other, then the first warriors' battle started: Mitsunari vs. Hanbei.  
"Scyther, Air Cutter!" Mitsunari ordered. Scyther preened its blades before sending a vicious wave of wind that can cut through paper.  
"Counter with Iron Tail!" Hanbei responded. Pikachu's tail gave a metallic sheen before it was launched into the air. The two attacks hit midair, with Pikachu recieving a little damage due to direct contact with Air Cutter. The shockwave proceeded past the two and hit some soldiers behind them.  
"Okay, now Fury Cutter!" Mitsunari exclaimed. It would've hit, if not for Chimchar to suddenly appear in battle. Apparently, Oichi was defeated, but not before dealing a lot of damage, which was why the first Fury Cutter defeated Chimchar in one hit. "Yes!"  
"No, Chimchar..." Hideyoshi sighed.  
"Take this chance, Pikachu!" Hanbei shouted amidst the surprise ambush. "Electro Ball!" The shining ball of electricity sizzled through the air and hit Scyther square on, and crashed in the middle of the battlefield and squashing both armies.  
"Scyther!" Mitsunari shouted. "Can you still get up?" when Scyther didn't respond, he sighed. "I'm out, so pathetic I can't even defeat one enemy by myself."  
"Nonsense!" Oichi exclaimed from behind him, stabbing a few Ignese soldiers as she neared the Auroran warrior. "You fought your best, and now Hikari can finish Hanbei off! Also, Hideyoshi was defeated, and the Ignese army is dwindling!" Mitsunari smiled at this. The two girls really can cheer up anyone.  
Speaking of Hikari, she just came to the scene after defeating Haruka and puncturing a dagger through the legs of many soldiers, disabling them. "Eevee, Quick Attack!" Eevee hit Pikachu with impressive speed, dodging a few arrows heading its way.  
"Pikachu, Tackle!" Hanbei retorted, seeing the attack hit Pikachu. The attacks then went again... and again... and again...

* * *

 **Aurora:** 762 **Ignis:** 639

After how many times, Hanbei was finally defeated by Eevee's bite, and the Ignese forces were pushed to the Warlord's palace at the northern region of Ignis.  
"Yes!" Hikari exclaimed. "I got Hanbei!"  
"There's still me," Takeshi retorted. "You're good, but you can't beat me! Lotad, Water Sport!" Lotad sent a quick burst of water which didn't hit Eevee, but made the floor very slippery, some soldiers (and Hanbei) slipping and landing in a pile.  
"Eevee, be careful," Hikari warned as her Eevee almost slipped.  
' _You humans are so dense sometimes,_ ' Eevee sighed as she was obviously trying to do what her friend said.  
"Lotad, Water Gun!" Takeshi ordered, squinting his eyes even more (HOW DOES HE EVEN DO THAT?!) as Eevee slipped and the attack went over her little head.  
"Nice strategy!" Hikari exclaimed to her Eevee. "Let's do it again!"  
So they did, and the attacks made the field wetter and wetter, until the fatal moment when Lotad slipped.  
"Now, Shadow Ball!" Hikari shouted. Eevee launched the biggest Shadow Ball she could make, it was even bigger than Jigglypuff.  
"No! Dodge it, Lotad!" Takeshi exclaimed, but it was no use; the attack hit square on, and swirls appeared in Lotad's eyes. After witnessing their last warrior's defeat, the 77 remaining Ignese soldiers surrendered or ran away.  
"We defeated Ignis..." Hikari sighed in awe. "WE ACTUALLY DEFEATED IGNIS!" she followed, shouting.  
"You're quite good," Takeshi raised his hand for a handshake. "If Lord Hideyoshi agrees, I can join you. How about it, Lord Hideyoshi? Lord Hideyoshi?" the said Warlord was nowhere in sight, most likely running away. "Well, I guess I can join you..."  
"Where's Haruka and Hanbei?" Hikari noticed and asked.  
"Probably heading to Pugilis and Violight respectively," Takeshi thought aloud. "Hanbei has a weird admiration to Ginchiyo. She IS the Thunder Goddess, after all. Haruka on the other hand may have went to Pugilis to train her Combusken."  
Mitsunari nodded. He has heard of Ginchiyo Hagoichi, the Warlord of Violight and the harsh training regime in Pugilis.  
"Speaking of which, where should we continue our conquest?" Oichi suddenly asked.  
"We can fight Violight or Pugilis, as previously stated, both very strong," as Takeshi said that, the three shuddered. "OR, we can ask for a treaty with Greenleaf and Fontaine, both peaceful nations that are about our strength." Takeshi sweatdropped as the other three nodded immediately. "Okay, let's start writing the treaty."  
Thus, the battle against Ignis ends, and now Aurora's next challenge will be in the south: the People's Coordinate of Greenleaf.

* * *

 **A/N:** I rewritten this chapter to make it like a real war. Oh, and yes, Greenleaf is socialist. (Well, there HAS to be diversity after all...) Anyway, please review, and non-constructive flames will be sent to Antartica, where it will be ignored and forgotten.

 **TBC**


	3. Enter Satoshi and Greenleaf

**Faun** **n** **Town - People's Coordinate of Greenleaf - December 13, 2023 - 6:20 AM**

"Coordinator Satoshi!" a young green-haired boy and his Nuzleaf called to Satoshi Jupitoru, the Coordinator of the People's Coordinate of Greenleaf. The said person was sleeping upside-down like a Zubat, his Grovyle doing the same.  
"SATOSHI!" the boy shouted yet again, splashing a bucket of water on the raven-haired man. Satoshi and his Grovyle suddenly woke up, and they both fell to the ground.  
"What in world do you need, Jupaku?" Satoshi asked in his deep Vostoki accent.  
"There's a message from Ignis, but it's not Ignis," Jupaku, the boy from earlier replied. "They call themselves Aurora."  
"Maybe they had revolution," Satoshi thought aloud. "Anyway, what did they say?" he asked.  
"Here, you read it," Jupaku replied, giving an apricot-colored envelope, on it the Auroran coat of arms (a gold Staraptor with scarlet, cerulean, and viridian stripes on its chest). It read:

 _Dear Coordinator Satoshi:_  
 _As you now know, Ignis is gone and Aurora takes its place. We have no bad intention to your nation or Fontaine; we just want to unite Ransei through peace (and war, if needed). So please accept this treaty proposition._  
 _-Hikari_ _Tajiri; Coordinator of Aurora_

"Hmm... uniting Ransei?" Satoshi smirked. "Wouldn't that need ALL nations in region?"  
"What are you thinking, Satoshi?" Jupaku asked.  
"Let's give them test," Satoshi smirked, and Jupaku could've swore an evil aura surrounded the Greenleaven Coordinator and his smiling Pokémon.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ash is the leader of Greenleaf! Not that surprising, since I always do this in EVERY Pokémon fanfic I do... Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

 **Theme** **song:** I Wanna be a Hero (remastered)  
 _A kid that started from nothing,_  
 _With a brand new world to see._  
 _There's so much ahead, that it might get the best of you and me._  
 _But I will stay brave and strong,_  
 _For battles that will be won._  
 _I could advance all I want,_  
 _But still, there's always more to come._  
 _So, I'll take a step and be on my way,_  
 _I'll pick my sword and I'll take my stand!_  
 _I wanna be a hero! (Yes, I'm gonna be a hero!)_  
 _Let us go, advance! (I'm on my way, wait for me!)_  
 _I wanna be a hero! (Yeah, hero!)_  
 _Gimme just one chance!_  
 _And the future will decide, (it will decide)_  
 _If there's a hero buried deep inside! (Deep inside!)_  
 _I wanna be a hero!_  
 _Pokémon!_

* * *

 **Pokémon Ransei** **Conquest**  
 **Episode 3:** _Enter Satoshi_ _and Greenleaf_

* * *

 **Flichant** **Town - Ignese** **Autonomous State (Aurora) - December 13, 2023 - 8:00 AM**

Friday the thirteenth. Nothing could be worse than that.  
Okay, MAYBE Satoshi's army attacking Ignis might be worse.  
"Gdie Igniskiy dvoriets? (Where is Ignese Palace?)" Satoshi asked in Vostoki the watch guard (the same one from last chapter) who was asleep at the time.  
"Huh, what?" the guard asked.  
"Um, Coordinator Satoshi wants to know where Ignis castle is," Motonari, a green-haired and quite thin man explained. His Snivy yawned in boredom and jumped on the head of Cilantro, a warrior from far away Unova, and played with Cilantro's Chespin.  
"Umm, over there, yawn..." the guard absentmindedly responded. So the group headed for that direction.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the market nearby, Hikari and Takeshi were shopping for different items, like potions and graces.  
"Why do we need these again?" Hikari asked, looking at the Crimson and Cerulean Graces she was holding (the graces look like Arceus' plates in this universe).  
"So that we can heal our Pokémon when standing on a certain terrain," Takeshi explained.  
"Oh," Hikari responded. She looked at the shiny Cerulean grace she was holding, and saw a reflection. She then flinched and looked in the direction of a green-caped man. "Hey Takeshi, isn't that the Coordinator of Greenleaf?" she asked in disbelief, looking at the said warrior and his green cape.  
Takeshi looked in her direction too, and even rubbed his eyes to see if he was imagining things. "It is! And it looks like... they're heading for the palace! We have to hurry!"

* * *

It was a very good thing going through the market was the quickest path to the castle; the two were able to beat Satoshi to the palace and warn Oichi and Mitsunari in time.  
"Greenleaf's Warlord! *pant* He's here!" Hikari panted as she and Takeshi hiked to the top of the hill, where the Ignese Palace and the two warriors were.  
"WHAT?!" Mitsunari and Oichi exclaimed. "WHY?"  
"Don't *pant* know," Takeshi responded, also panting, "but we will know soon. Look!"  
The four looked just in time to see four men appearing on the horizon.  
"Coordinator Hikari, nice to meet you, da~" Satoshi did a mock bow. Hikari nervously did the same. "But enough with formalities, we went here to test you!"  
 _Test?_ everyone thought as Satoshi told them to meet him at Mount Flichant, a volcano that is situated between Ignis and Fontaine. Then Oichi gasped.  
"He's gonna battle us for Ignis!" the pink-haired girl exclaimed.  
"He's crazy!" Takeshi replied. "He's doing that so quickly, and he didn't even try invading Baesykke!"  
"Don't forget you have a quadruple type weakness against ALL FOUR of them," Mitsunari retorted (Lotad was in the infirmary after the Ignese-Auroran Civil War, and Geodude, Takeshi's second Pokémon is filling in for it). Takeshi shut his mouth and sweatdropped.  
"And since this is a test, maybe Satoshi just wants to see his strong we are," Oichi added.  
"Well, we have no choice but to accept..." Hikari sighed. "Let's go to the volcano."  
So off they went to Mount Flichant.

* * *

They reached the location of the battle, which (by Mitsunari's request and Takeshi's doing) was now a giant rock maze. But the battle started as soon as they came, for Satoshi had crazy range. He immediately knocked Geodude out with his Grovyle's Leaf Blade.  
"Geodude, no!" Takeshi exclaimed.  
"Quick Attack!" Hikari and Mitsunari shouted in revenge for their fallen ally.  
That didn't do much, for Grovyle had high stamina and health, and immediately Satoshi retreated.  
"That was fast..." Oichi muttered.  
"Yeah, wonder if... Jukkum!" Mitsunari exclaimed, seeing the young warrior about to attack Eevee. "Scyther, Fury Cutter!" Scyther did just that, and due to it being a 4x super-effective move, Nuzleaf fainted.  
"No! Nuzleaf!" Jukkum exclaimed. "And here I wanted to win..."  
"One down, three to go!" Oichi exclaimed, looking for others. And so they slowly advanced, waiting for another ambush. Next came Cilantro, and after a long battle with Oichi (it was very hard), his Chespin was defeated.  
"No! Chespin!" Cilantro cried. "Great job, I'm proud of you," he sighed, as he cradled his Chespin and left the battlefront. They then prepared for the next part of the battle, which Satoshi said will be in the Baesykke Woods.

* * *

 **Baesykke** **Town - Auroran Coordinate - December 13, 2023 - 10:10 AM**

What Hikari, Oichi and Mitsunari didn't expect for the first battle was Motonari and his Snivy out in the open, waiting for them to strike. "Huh?" Hikari wondered. "What's Satoshi up to?"  
"Jigglypuff, Double Slap once we go near but be careful," Oichi warned. The two crept slowly to the guy and were about to attack when suddenly, out of the blue (or green, in this case), Satoshi emerged and trapped them in the thick of the woods while ordering several attacks, all directed at Jigglypuff. The poor Pokémon got seriously bruised and fainted.  
"Jigglypuff! I guess it's time for us to retreat," Oichi sighed, pulling out a potion and spraying it on Jigglypuff.  
Hikari got angry at this. "That wasn't fair! Eevee, Quick Attack!"  
"All is fair in love and war," Satoshi teased mockingly as he noticed the attack and ordered Grovyle to dodge. What he didn't notice was that it was a skewer: instead of ramming into the stronger Grovyle, Eevee rammed into the weaker Snivy behind him. And it was faster, too, because of two things: one, Eevee had more launching space, and two, Hikari used her skill Top Speed. Snivy was 1-hit-KOed, and blasted off and (somehow) landed in the Greenleaven Palace.  
"No! Snivy!" Motonari exclaimed, then sighed. "Things are really not going our way..."  
Meanwhile, Satoshi was smirking. "I really underestimated you... But enough is enough! Let's stop joking around, da~?"  
"WAIT, THAT WAS JOKING AROUND?!" the two exclaimed.  
"Yep," Satoshi smiled cruelly. "Now get ready for this! Giratina's Pact!" Both Satoshi and Grovyle were smirking sadistically as a blood red aura surrounded them.  
"What's that?" Hikari asked.  
"Giratina's Pact," Motonari explained. "It is a warrior skill which boosts everything drastically, attack, defense, range, health, and stamina, but with a catch: if Grovyle doesn't do any offensive attack in any half minute, both Warrior and Pokémon will faint.  
Hikari and Mitsunari gulped. They were in for one tough battle...  
"Leaf Blade!" Satoshi commanded. Grovyle gave a bestial roar as he zoomed in to close the distance.  
"Fury Cutter, Scyther!" Mitsunari said, trying to block the attack.  
"Quick Attack, Eevee!" Hikari shouted, trying to dodge.  
"Not so fast, Giga Drain!" Satoshi exclaimed. The red light grew even stronger and enveloped the surrounding Pokémon (Eevee and Scyther) as it absorbed the energy around it and went to Grovyle. It was a good thing Eevee held an Emerald Grace, because if not, she would already have been defeated. If Satoshi and his Grovyle didn't look terrifying then, they did now.

* * *

But Scyther's doing some damage, too. Grovyle is obviously tired, as physically strained as Satoshi is mentally.  
"Scyther! Don't give up! You can do it! Use your Furry Cutter MAX POWER!" Mitsunari exclaimed. Scyther's blades gained a metallic sheen, and slowly but surely, he was able to retaliate. The attack was made even stronger because Grovyle flinched a little due to the stress.  
"Eevee, help them with Shadow Ball!" Hikari showed that she was still part of the battle. Eevee sent her last Shadow Ball before she fell down in exhaustion. Luckily, that final hit was the sockdolager as Grovyle stopped draining energy. Twenty seconds passed. He smiled a genuine smile, and a few moments later fainted.  
"Fun's over..." Satoshi sighed. He then carried Grovyle and healed him with a green aura. But after a little while, he also collapsed by a tree. "You win... and pass..." was the last thing he said before he passed out.  
"Giratina's Pact does take a toll on him after... but it's awesome!" Jukkum remarked as he, Cilantro and Takeshi arrived at the scene. "Well, as he promised, we'll sign the treaty."  
"Wait, WHAT?!" the three Aurorans and the Ignese exclaimed in surprise.  
"You didn't know?" Motonari asked. When he got 'no' for an answer, he sighed. "Vostoki men are the most cryptic and secretive I've ever seen," he remarked.

* * *

 **Faunn** **Town - People's Coordinate of Greenleaf - December 13, 2023 - 12:30** **PM**

A few minutes later, we find our heroes in the Greenleaven Palace, with the white flag of Greenleaf and its green hammer-and-sickle emblem proudly flown on the frontyard. Inside, Satoshi and Hikari officially sign the treaty.  
"In addition, we're gonna join you guys!" Jukkum said happily.  
"Except me, I'm going to take a vacation," Cilantro said.  
"Wow, this dream of uniting Ransei might really come true!" Oichi gasped.  
"Yes, but..." Satoshi said. "You will have competition."

* * *

 **Cryon Town - Nixtorm** **Coordinate - December 14, 2023 - 2:15 AM**

"Nobunaga..." Akechi Mitsuhide, the Coordinator of Nixtorm saw the cloaked man and his army coming. That's why he went to Cryon, the town nearest to Dragnor. He has heard Spectra's soldiers' warnings, and prepared. "Fire the ice cannons!" The ice was hurled into the sky, and it started to hail. For some reason, the trick worked. Most of the Pokémon got scared and ran away. They ARE Dragon-types after all... But sadly, Ranmaru, Nobunaga, their Pokémon and the rest of the army kept on pressing on.  
"Get ready for one hard fight," Mitsuhide warned to his warriors and army.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for making Ash OOC. I wanted to make it like this for the story, and practice my Russian. Anyway, please review, and non-constructive flames will be sent all the way to Mars.

 **TBC**


	4. The Grudges of Yesterday

**Clövra** **Town - People's Greenleaven** **Autonomous Oblast** **\- December 15, 2023 - 2:20** **AM**

"My friends..." Kiyomasa, a white haired boy sighed, his Larvitar curiously looking up to him.  
"It's nothing," he lied. But his Larvitar knew Kiyomasa like a book.  
'You're lying,' Larvitar said.  
Kiyomasa sighed as he guessed what his Pokémon meant. "Okay, I'll tell you. It was years ago, Aurora was still independent, and we were celebrating Valentine's..."

* * *

 _ **F**_ ** _LASHBACK -_** _ **Baesykke**_ **_Town - Auroran_** **_Coordinate - February 14, 2018 - 8:00 AM_**

"Who will ya give your Valentine to?" Masanori, a black-haired punk-like boy asked as the three were hanging out in the streets.  
"It's a secret, not to share with you pathetic clowns," Mitsunari huffed.  
"Well, we'll just know once the time comes," Kiyomasa replied.  
Then suddenly, Oichi came up to the three. "Hi boys! How are you guys doing?"  
Kiyomasa blushed. Oichi was his Valentine, but he didn't have enough courage to say it. _Oh well, I have to say it anyway,_ he thought.  
"Oichi, will you be my Valentine?" ALL THREE OF THEM asked at the same time, giving a Valentine's Scroll and some roses.  
"What?" Kiyomasa asked, aghast.  
"Hey!" Masanori exclaimed, offended.  
"Pathetic!" Mitsunari declared, angered.  
"Hey, stop fighting! I can take all of y-" Oichi stopped mid-sentence as the three Warriors started fighting. Good thing their Pokémon were in the infirmary, or it would've been an all-out bloodbath.  
"Okay! I'm tired of the both of you!" Masanori shouted.  
"Me too!" Mitsunari followed.  
"Let's not see each other again!" Kiyomasa finished. And they stormed off to different directions; Mitsunari stayed in Aurora, Masanori went to Fontaine, and Kiyomasa went to Greenleaf.

* * *

 **Clövra** **Town - People's Greenleaven** **Autonomous Oblast - December 15, 2023 - 3:20 AM**

"...and then we received news that Aurora has been conquered. At first I was happy that overconfident loser was conquered, but then I was saddened to see my hometown destroyed," Kiyomasa finished to his Larvitar, who was already sleeping. "Sigh..."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hopefully, this'll be a better chapter than its original version. What did happen to the three Aurora friends, which seems like the story of Not Worth Fighting Over? On with the show!

* * *

 **Theme** **song:** I Wanna be a Hero (remastered)  
 _A kid that started from nothing,_  
 _With a brand new world to see._  
 _There's so much ahead, that it might get the best of you and me._  
 _But I will stay brave and strong,_  
 _For battles that will be won._  
 _I could advance all I want,_  
 _But still, there's always more to come._  
 _So, I'll take a step and be on my way,_  
 _I'll pick my sword and I'll take my stand!_  
 _I wanna be a hero! (Yes, I'm gonna be a hero!)_  
 _Let us go, advance! (I'm on my way, wait for me!)_  
 _I wanna be a hero! (Yeah, hero!)_  
 _Gimme just one chance!_  
 _And the future will decide, (it will decide)_  
 _If there's a hero buried deep inside! (Deep inside!)_  
 _I wanna be a hero!_  
 _Pokémon!_

* * *

 **Pokémon Ransei** **Conquest**  
 **Episode 4:** _The Grudges of Yesterday_

* * *

 **Baesykke Town -** **Auroran Coordinate - December 15, 2023 - 5:30 AM**

"Nuzleaf, Grasswhistle!" Jukkum ordered. Nuzleaf played a small leaf like a harmonica, which hypnotic sound slowly made its opponent, Oichi's Jigglypuff, drowsy.  
"No! Jigglypuff, try to Sing to stay awake!" Oichi called out in alarm. Jigglypuff was a little drowsy, but was able to use it nonetheless, and it made her wide awake again.  
"Cover your ears!" Jukkum swiftly ordered. Before Jigglypuff's singing put it to sleep, Nuzleaf was able to cover its ears (I wonder where).  
On a related note, Motonari was in the shop selling the miscellaneous things Hikari kept on collecting.  
"Ooh, look here, a Pretty Cord!" he boasted to the merchant. Isn't it beautiful, just like milady?  
Due to Motonari's charisma (and the infinite number of things Hikari collected), the merchant bought all the stuff for 10000 Poké.  
Now on to the next kingdom.

* * *

 **Flichant** **Town - Ignese** **Autonomous State - December 15, 2023 - 6:10 AM**

"Keep jogging up mountain!" Satoshi ordered his Hikari and her Eevee. He himself and his Grovyle were sprinting.  
"I'm *pant* tired *pant*," Hikari complained. She was starting to lag behind.  
"Stop lagging behind!" Satoshi scolded.  
'This *pant* is hard *pant*,' Eevee panted, but kept on going (because Grovyle brought a WHIP).  
And now to the last kingdom.

* * *

 **Clövra** **Town - People's Greenleaven** **Autonomous Oblast - December 15, 2023 - 10:30 AM**

"Greenleaf is so beautiful," Takeshi sighed, as he took in the beautiful landscape of Greenleaf's northernmost town. He and Mitsunari decided to tour the rest of Greenleaf. "As beautiful as... OOH! WHAT A LOVELY SALESLADY!"  
"What are you doing?" Mitsunari asked as Takeshi began to flirt with a random merchant he saw.  
"Sorry, but I'm taken," the merchant winked. Takeshi felt like his heart broke into a million pieces and slumped to the ground, embarrassed and defeated.  
"I have a feeling this is gonna happen from now on..." Mitsunari sighed. But suddenly, he caught a glimpse of a white-haired tan man clad in a green armor. He gasped. "Kiyomasa..." Then he ran after the man, who was headed for the capital.  
"Hey, Mitsunari!" Takeshi exclaimed. "Wait up!"

* * *

 **Faunn** **Town - People's Greenleaven** **Autonomous Oblast - December 15, 2023 - 12:00 NN**

"So this was where you were all this time," Mitsunari remarked as he sat beside Kiyomasa on a cliff overlooking the Conquest sea. "I thought I would never find you."  
"It's been a while ever since at least two of us have been together," Kiyomasa admitted. "So, why are you here?"  
"Well," Mitsunari sighed. _Might as well say it,_ he thought. "I'm sorry for being so mean. I should've known Oichi would have been your Valentine, but I had no one else to give it to."  
Kiyomasa was genuinely surprised. He never thought that Mitsunari would ever apologize. "Really?!"  
"Yeah," Mitsunari responded. "Being with Hikari for these few days has really made me miss our friendship. Takeshi and Jukkum are the next best thing after you guys, but it would never be the same."  
"Wait... Jukkum is Greenleaf's warrior! So did Hikari conquered here, too?" Kiyomasa asked.  
"Yep," Mitsunari answered. "That girl is special. She changed me in many ways I couldn't even imagine. Have you ever heard me laugh? Truly laugh?" It was true. Mitsunari never laughed.  
"No, why?" Kiyomasa asked, wanting to know what thing made Mitsunari, the grumpy old man of Aurora, laugh.  
"The day after we caught Ignis," Mitsunari said, "Hikari slipped on a tea leaf and fell face-first into a mud pile! How does someone even do that?"  
"Wow," Kiyomasa was astounded by 1) Mitsunari laughing, and 2) how Hikari was very clumsy for her to slip on a TEA leaf and fall into a MUD pile.  
They kept on chatting about their lives after the three split, when suddenly Takeshi arrived.  
"Oh, Mitsunari, who are you talking to?" he asked.  
"An old friend of mine," Mitsunari replied. "Meet Kiyomasa and his Larvitar."  
"Glad to meet you!" Kiyomasa shook Takeshi's hand, while Takeshi did the same. Geodude and Larvitar also got along pretty well, since they are both Rock-type.  
Suddenky, Mitsunari got an idea. "Kiyomasa, what would you say if we invited you to join our merry gang?"  
"Well, it's tempting," Kiyomasa thought aloud, "but I want to see Hikari in action against me first."  
"No problem!" Hikari suddenly appeared in their midst, gaining sweatdrops from the three of them, plus Satoshi, who was trailing behind her.  
"Hikari can hear name called million kilometers away," Satoshi remarked, looking at the absurd girl.  
"Hey!" Hikari pouted, obviously offended. Satoshi didn't care at all, his yo-yoing (he bought the Losonese weapon from a Losonese trade ship) making Hikari more insulted.  
"Well," Takeshi butted in to make the situation less awkward. "How about you two have a one-on-one battle?" He suggested to Hikari and Kiyomasa. They both agreed.

* * *

"This is a 1-on-1 battle between Hikari and Kiyomasa. If Hikari wins, Kiyomasa will join her army. If not, Kiyomasa will remain free. Ready, set, go!" Takeshi, the referee(?) exclaimed.  
"Eevee, Shadow Ball!" Hikari exclaimed. Eevee created another large shadow ball and launched the mystic energy in Larvitar's direction. Kiyomasa ordered to dodge, but it was too fast and hit Larvitar square in the chest.  
"Larvitar, no! Use Headbutt!" Kiyomasa called out. Larvitar readied his attack.  
"Dodge and use Shadow Ball again!" Hikari shouted. Eevee was able to dodge, and was able to hit Larvitar again while the attack was charging, causing Larvitar to flinch and fail to attack. But that doesn't mean he couldn't do it again.  
"Now Larvitar, Headbutt!" This time, Larvitar was too close for Eevee to dodge. It was successful, and Eevee flinched. "Yes!"  
"Eevee, snap out of it!" Hikari called out, but it was no use. Eevee kept on being hit by headbutt and flinching. "Eevee, I believe in you!"  
That did the trick, as Eevee opened her eyes and dodged the incoming headbutt. Then as per Hikari's final command, she used a very big and strong Shadow Ball that finally defeated Larvitar.  
"We won!" Hikari exclaimed.  
"Larvitar..." Kiyomasa sighed. "Well, you beat me. And a deal's a deal. I'm joining your gang."  
"Yeah!" Hikari and Mitsunari exclaimed and hi-fived.  
"We're gonna have some trouble in the north," Satoshi then interrupted. "The Dragnorian Empire has just conquered Valora."

* * *

 **Alum City - Kingdom of Valora - December 15, 2023 - 12:20 PM**

"Lord Ieyasu!" Tadakatsu, a buff man with a knight-like armor exclaimed, looking shocked, way unlike his normal behavior.  
"Why?" Ieyasu Tokugawa, another buff man coated head-to-toe with knight's armor and the Warlord of Valora, asked, worried by his loyal friend's tone of speech.  
"It's Lady Ina, she's-" Tadakatsu wasn't able to finish his sentence as the doors to the throne room burst open, showing a beautiful girl struggling as she held by her blue hair by none other than Nobunaga, who was smirking.  
"Dad!" Ina, the woman held hostage, cried, but Nobunaga pulled her hair more, making her cringe in pain.  
"What do you want, Oda?!" Ieyasu demanded.  
"I want you to join the Dragnorian Empire, or else..." Nobunaga smirked as he held his sword on the trembling Ina's throat.  
 _I_ _need to save my Ina, I have no choice..._ Ieyasu thought as drops of sweat trickled down his neck. "We'll join you. Just let my daughter go."  
"Perfect..." Nobunaga smirked, and threw Ina towards her father, Ieyasu catching the crying lady and comforting her. He then left the room and cackled like he usually does.

* * *

 **A/N:** If you've noticed, I combined chapters 4 and 5 together to make one big chapter. So anyway, after PMD:EDL I plan to make another story that will (hopefully) be as good as this one. Please review, and non-constructive flamers will see Nobunaga at the stroke of 12:00 midnight alone in their bedroom (eep!).

 **TBC**


	5. Enter Kasumi and Fontaine

**Akvalis City - Coordinate of Fontaine - December 16, 2023 - 7:00 AM**

"What's that?" Kasumi, a young red-haired tomboyish girl and the Warlord of Fontaine asked as she woke up from bed to see her Wingull, who has a letter from another Kingdom in its beak. She then started to read it, trying to read it while she was upside-down. It read:

 _Dear Coordinator Kasumi:_  
 _As you now know, Aurora has revolted against Ignis and conquered Greenleaf. We have no bad intention to your nation of Fontaine; we just want to unite Ransei through peace (and war, if needed). So please accept this treaty proposition._  
 _-Hikari Tajiri; Coordinator of Aurora_

"They defeated Satoshi?! That's impossible!" Kasumi exclaimed in disbelief. "Unless... Nah, he wouldn't go that far, would he?" Kasumi asked to her cute partner. Her Wingull just looked at her questioningly. "Hey, dad, you should check this out!"  
"Huh?" Motochika, the former Warlord of Fontaine and Kasumi's dad asked. He then read the letter and was also shocked. "What in the world?! How did Satoshi get beat? The only reason why there was peace in Greenleaf, Ignis, Violight and Fontaine for so long is because everyone's afraid of that devil!"  
"I know, right?" Kasumi replied worriedly. "I think we should check things out."  
"Right now?" Motochika asked. "You know your dad's not at his prime anymore, right?"  
"That's why you have Dewott," Kasumi reminded.  
"Good point," Motochika remarked, then called the experienced Pokémon, who immediately rushed to the elderly man's side. The two marched out the Palace (which, by Kasumi's doing, now looks like a giant aquarium), then Kasumi took what she called 'the fun way', which was, scarily, riding a both down the Azure Waterfall, which led to the port. Motochika, on the other hand, hiked down the plateau where their Palace was on, then met up with Kasumi, who was still brimming with energy. They then gathered their army and started the long trek towards Baesykke.

* * *

 **A/N:** Time for the third nation! Misty seems like a little girl because she is around Dawn's age at the time, and is around as enthusiastic as Bonnie. Now on with the show!

* * *

 **Theme** **song:** I Wanna be a Hero (remastered)  
 _A kid that started from nothing,_  
 _With a brand new world to see._  
 _There's so much ahead, that it might get the best of you and me._  
 _But I will stay brave and strong,_  
 _For battles that will be won._  
 _I could advance all I want,_  
 _But still, there's always more to come._  
 _So, I'll take a step and be on my way,_  
 _I'll pick my sword and I'll take my stand!_  
 _I wanna be a hero! (Yes, I'm gonna be a hero!)_  
 _Let us go, advance! (I'm on my way, wait for me!)_  
 _I wanna be a hero! (Yeah, hero!)_  
 _Gimme just one chance!_  
 _And the future will decide, (it will decide)_  
 _If there's a hero buried deep inside! (Deep inside!)_  
 _I wanna be a hero!_  
 _Pokémon!_

* * *

 **Pokémon Ransei** **Conquest**  
 **Episode** **5:** _Enter Fontaine and Kasumi_

* * *

 **Baesykke Town - Auroran Coordinate - December 16, 2023 - 9:20 AM**

In a strange form of coincidence, the inattentive guard from Ignis was at the time assigned to Aurora. So the Fontein Warriors (and soldiers) that were marching to Aurora's capital were initially disregarded. A few moments later, the guard woke up from his slumber (because of the noisy armor) realized who were in front of him and alerted the coordinate of the incoming invasion by sending an apricot firecracker up in the air.

* * *

"What's that?" Jukkum asked, pointing up. The Greenleaven was the only one to see the explosion of apricot (and blue) in the sky.  
"Firecrackers, a proud creation of Aurora," Hikari puffed, glad to be able to patronize her nation in any way possible. Mitsunari just rolled his eyes.  
"But if it's there, then there must be a problem," Oichi noted.  
"Based on the velocity and magnitude of the explosion, I think it means war," Jukkum added, studying how the firework was shot.  
"And it's has the color of the Fontein Flag!" Hikari exclaimed, seeing the cerulean-blue-cerulean pattern blasted even higher.  
"I guess Fontaine wants to test us like we tested you," Jukkum remarked with a smirk. "Well, let's go greet the great Kasumi!"

* * *

 **Clövra Town - People's Greenleaven** **Autonomous Oblast - December 16, 2023 - 9:25 AM**

"Satoshi, what's that?" Kiyomasa asked, seeing the colorful explosion too.  
"War," Satoshi declared, scrutinizing the beautiful lights that blend perfectly with the rising sun. "With Fontaine."

* * *

 **Baesykke Town - Auroran** **Coordinate - December 16, 2023 - 10:00 AM**

"Lady Kasumi, nice to see you and your father again," Jukkum bowed and made a faux smile upon seeing the young Warlord, her father, and her big army. They themselves gathered a big army, too.  
"Hi, Jukkum! So how's my dear Satoshi?" Kasumi asked teasingly.  
"He's okay," Jukkum responded happily. "Depending on how you define good," he added under his breath.  
"Wait, you know Lord Satoshi?" Hikari asked, surprised at the fact that Greenleaf and Fontaine interacts with one another.  
"Yeah, he protects this part of Ransei," Kasumi remarked thoughtfully. "Plus we go way back." Hikari didn't know what Kasumi meant, but Oichi immediately gasped. Jukkum already knew.  
"Anyway, if an army from another kingdom comes, you know what that means," Motochika declared, making Hikari, Mitsunari and Oichi jump because they didn't see him at first. "I don't have any more charisma, unlike the old days," he sighed.  
"Anyway, now you have to defend Baesykke!" Kasumi exclaimed. "We'll start in 3..."  
Hikari gulped. She was now going to fight several men to defend her nation, her homeland. She can't lose.  
"2..."  
 _But what if I lose?_ she thought. Just imagining of losing Baesykke is terrifying for the young girl. She HAS to win!  
"1... ATTACK!"

* * *

 **Fontaine:** 6402 **Aurora:** 5037

Fontaine immediately got the upper hand, as the Fontein soldiers' strategy of luring the Aurorans into a net was very effective, and the army was surrounded by all sides. Oichi threw her Jigglypuff as far into the enemy lines as she could, and the little Pokémon sang her hypnotizing lullabies and put some soldiers to sleep. But it wasn't still enough, and the poor Pokémon got stampeded by the other soldiers.

* * *

 **Fontaine:** 5789 **Aurora:** 4776

On another side of the battlefield, Jukkum and his Nuzleaf ruthlessly stabbed their enemies in a special place where the person would be immobilized, but the stab won't be fatal. They continued in that fashion until they spied Motochika and his Dewott creating a kebab out of some Aurorans.  
"Nuzleaf, Mega Drain!" Jukkum ordered. His Pokémon started glowing a deep green, and started absorbing all life around it. Dewott suddenly felt very faint, and fell to the ground.  
"Dewott! Are you okay?" Motochika asked his friend, who was weakening by the minute. Eventually, it was too much and he fainted. "We must be getting old," he added, until he saw a smiling Jukkum by the edge. "That rascal..."

* * *

 **Fontaine:** 4999 **Aurora:** 3712

Mitsunari's Scyther sliced through the fields, sending several soldiers flying. He grabbed the swords of the fallen men, and used it to strike other soldiers. He was putting his all to this battle, he can't afford to lose it.  
"Let's keep it up, Scyther!" he smiled to his loyal companion. Scyther nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Fontaine:** 4282 **Aurora:** 3478

Hikari smiled. They were closing the gap between the two armies, and she even saw Motochika's Dewott fall. Her Eevee was firing Shadow Balls all around, being careful to only hit Fontein soldiers. But both Warrior and Pokémon failed to notice a lone soldier creeping his way up to her, and when they noticed, it was already too late. Way too late.

* * *

Mitsunari was the first to see Hikari fall. Her stomach was stabbed by a grinning soldier. He felt the entire world slow down. His friend was just stabbed, he had to get to her.  
So, powered up by rage, Mitsunari shouted very loud, raced to the young girl with inhuman speed, and decapitated the poor soldier with his bare hands, which for a while, looked like blades. He then grabbed Hikari bridal style, and exclaimed to the army: "Retreat! Your leader is down! We have to abandon Baesykke!"  
All the remaining soldiers heard the call, and reluctantly followed, Mitsunari being the General of the Army. They raised the white flag, and left for Flichant. Mitsunari held back tears, losing both his home AND his best friend. Oichi and Jukkum eventually found the two Warriors, and Oichi cried in despair. All the soldiers couldn't believe what happened.

They had lost Aurora.

* * *

 **A/N:** How did you like this darker version of Episode 6? I'm wondering if you readers guessed this would happen. Any suggestions? Review! But please, no non-constructive flames, or else I'm gonna get a copy those flames, write it in paper, burn it, then throw it to the sea.

 **TBC**


	6. The Battle for Home!

**Flichant** **Town - Auroran Coordinate - December 17, 2023 - 1:00 PM**

"Where... where am I?" Hikari asked as she slowly gained consciousness.  
"HIKARI! You're okay!" Mitsunari and Oichi exclaimed as they entered the room. Oichi was carrying Eevee and Jigglypuff, while Mitsunari had a bouquet roses and carnations behind his back.  
"We were worried sick!" Oichi sighed. "We thought it would be too late."  
"Its a good thing I saw you," Mitsunari added worriedly. "If not, Aurora's first Coordinator would have died."  
Suddenly everything that happened came back to Hikari. "Oh, what was the outcome of the battle?"  
The two looked down solemnly. Hikari understood their gesture, then started to sob. "We... lost Baesykke?"  
"We did," Jukkum entered the room, along with Kiyomasa. "And we almost lost Xylem, too. Good thing Satoshi, Takeshi and Motonari were able to handle the situation. And because our capital is captured, we set our base here in Flichant."  
"So what now?" Oichi asked.  
"We reclaim our homeland," Hikari said after she stopped crying, a determined look replacing the tears.  
"But you need to rest," Takeshi suddenly reminded as he and Satoshi. "You just got stabbed in the stomach, remember?"  
"Oh yes," Hikari sighed, wincing as she remembered her wrapped up wound.  
"We will attack Baesykke tomorrow," Satoshi declared, showing a map of the local area. Fontaine had 3 of the 7 towns in the area. "Me, Takeshi, Kiyomasa, Motonari, and Ignese Army will pretend to invade Mizoa," he pointed to a town by the border of Ignis and Fontaine. "Most of soldiers will go to Mizoa to protect it, leaving other towns nearly empty. Then rest of you will invade Baesykke," he pointed to the center of the map, then slides his finger back to Mizoa. "If you successfully reclaim Baesykke, assist us in Mizoa. Then we will corner Akvalis on all sides and defeat Fontaine," he explain  
"What if they don't send their soldiers?" Mitsunari asked.  
"Then we will focus on Mizoa, then to Baesykke," Takeshi replied.  
"Okay, then let's prepare for the fight," Jukkum said.  
"Yeah!" the six warriors (except Satoshi) cheered.  
"Kids these days... All of them are like Kasumi," Satoshi smiled.

* * *

 **A/N:** I've rewritten this chapter to make them have an actual strategy, and also to account for the changes in the previous chapter (which was pretty dark). Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

 **Theme** **song:** I Wanna be a Hero (remastered)  
 _A kid that started from nothing,_  
 _With a brand new world to see._  
 _There's so much ahead, that it might get the best of you and me._  
 _But I will stay brave and strong,_  
 _For battles that will be won._  
 _I could advance all I want,_  
 _But still, there's always more to come._  
 _So, I'll take a step and be on my way,_  
 _I'll pick my sword and I'll take my stand!_  
 _I wanna be a hero! (Yes, I'm gonna be a hero!)_  
 _Let us go, advance! (I'm on my way, wait for me!)_  
 _I wanna be a hero! (Yeah, hero!)_  
 _Gimme just one chance!_  
 _And the future will decide, (it will decide)_  
 _If there's a hero buried deep inside! (Deep inside!)_  
 _I wanna be a hero!_  
 _Pokémon!_

* * *

 **Pokémon Ransei** **Conquest**  
 **Episode** **6:** _The Battle for Home!_

* * *

 **Akvalis City -** **Coordinate of Fontaine - December 18, 2023 - 5:00** **AM**

"Coordinator Kasumi! Mizoa is being attacked!" Shigeru, a handsome brunette boy with a Squirtle resting on his head exclaimed.  
"Oh no," Kasumi said worriedly. "Meet me there, and bring half our."  
"How about our capital and Baesykke?" Shigeru asked.  
"Masanori, Kanbei and my dad will protect Akvalis and Baesykke," Kasumi assured. "Now let's go!" she exclaimed, grabbing Shigeru's arm and dragging him outside the castle.

* * *

 **Baesykke** **Town - Coordinate of Fontaine - December 18, 2023 - 9:00 AM**

"What's that over there?" Kanbei, a black-haired man with a spooky aura wondered. His partner was a Chandelure, who looked equally creepy.  
"Hmm, looks like an army," Motochika scrutinized. "It looks... Auroran... and also some Greenleaven soldiers mixed in," he added.  
"Oh great, we're being invaded," Kanbei sighed. "And we only have quarter of the Fontein army with us, so we might lose."  
"Don't give up yet," Motochika declared. "We can still do this. Sound the alarm, and prepare our soldiers."  
"Yes sir!" Kanbei answered.

* * *

 **Aurora:** 3897 **Greenleaf:** 1014 **Fontaine:** 1

"Surf, Dewott!" Motochika ordered. Dewott unleashed a tidal wave at the approaching army, killing those soldiers who can't swim.  
"Our troops are here!" Kanbei said, bringing all of the troops stationed in the town to the border of Firelit and Baesykke. The real battle then begun, starting with Greenleaven archers shooting down many of the Fontein soldiers, then Auroran and Fontein forces clashing.

* * *

 **Aurora:** 2941 **Greenleaf:** 978 **Fontaine:** 2524

"Jigglypuff, Sing!" Oichi exclaimed, the two using the same strategy as before, lulling many of the soldiers to sleep (again).  
"Shadow Ball, Chandelure!" Kanbei retaliated. The ball headed straight for Nuzleaf, who dodged it efficiently, causing the attack to hit a few Aurorans instead.

 **Aurora:** 2089 **Greenleaf:** 956 **Fontaine:** 1911

"Use Fury Cutter!" Mitsunari exclaimed, mimicking the said action with his swords, killing a few soldiers. Scyther copied the actions perfectly, cutting his way through the army, even knocking Kanbei's Chandelure out with the strong move.

"Chandelure! Are you okay?" Kanbei asked. When he saw the swirls in its eyes, he sighed and carried the defeated Pokémon, stabbing a few soldiers along the way.

* * *

 **Aurora:** 1645 **Greenleaf:** 932 **Fontaine:** 865

"Eevee, Tackle any Fontein soldier that comes near the Greenleaven archers," Hikari said. "They are good for long-ranged attacks, but melee is not one of their strong points."  
"You got that right!" an archer exclaimed as he shot an arrow straight through a soldier's heart.  
"Shadow Ball!" Hikari exclaimed as she saw Kanbei sneaking his way to the archers. He stabbed some, and even used a healthy archer to shield him from Eevee's attack.  
"Try to fight them!" Hikari suggested.  
"Okay, we'll try," another archer said worriedly. Then suddenly all the archers shouted an earsplitting cry, and started beating up a few soldiers near them. Kanbei was surprised, but was still able to dodge and eventually leave the fight.  
"You're good after all," Hikari thumbs-upped.  
"Thanks," all the archers exclaimed in unison, then they all shot arrows in the air at the same time.

* * *

 **Aurora:** 1252 **Greenleaf:** 765 **Fontaine:** 673

"Were fighting a losing battle! We have to retreat!" Motochika shouted to his soldiers while his Dewott was shooting Water Guns everywhere. He was so focused in the ground attacks, he did not see the arrows launched into the air heading straight for his chest...

* * *

 **Mizoa** **Town - Coordinate of Fontaine - December 18, 2023 - 3:00 PM**

"We failed," Kasumi sighed, crossing her arms to cover a wound she sustained from a sword. She and Shigeru were easily defeated by Satoshi and Takeshi's incredible strategies, and their army was no mach for Ignis'. Their soldier count was half of their original count, and Squirtle was hurt during the battle.  
"I can't believe we fell for Satoshi's tricks again!" Shigeru exclaimed, annoyed by their own stupidity.  
"Yeah, that was a very impulsive move we did," Kasumi sighed. "If my father was there, then he could have warned us of that demon's strategy," she added, thinking of her wise dad.  
"I wonder how our two other towns are holding up?"

* * *

 **Baesykke** **Town - Auroran** **Coordinate - December 18, 2023 - 9:00 PM**

That night, fireworks were launched in the air from Baesykke, the capital of Aurora, and from various other places in the Auroran Coordinate. Mizoa was given to the Greenleaven Autonomous Oblast, while Baesykke returned to being the capital of Aurora.  
"Cheers!" Jukkum said as he and Kiyomasa brought Greenleaven Whiskey to celebrate the win. They all drank, except for Hikari, who was too young, and Oichi, who went to bed early. In the end, Kiyomasa remained sober, Mitsunari became tipsy, and Jukkum was VERY drunk. He kept on tripping and wobbling on the way back to Greenleaf.  
"It's nice to have our home back," Hikari remarked.  
"Yes, but we still have one more city to conquer," Mitsunari said.  
'Yeah, Akvalis," Hikari sighed.

* * *

 **Akvalis** **City - Coordinate of Fontaine - December 19, 2023 - 12:20 MN**

As Kasumi and her army reached the outskirts of Akvalis, a messenger came running to the soldiers.  
"Lady Kasumi! I have urgent news!" he exclaimed.  
"What's the problem?" Kasumi asked.  
"It's your father," the messenger frowned. "Aurora invaded Baesykke. Kanbei and your father tried to stop the army, but it wasn't enough. Kanbei's doing fine now, but your father, he's dead."

* * *

 **A/N:** Dun dun dun! I kinda killed Motochika off instead of prolonging his suffering by keeping him in the infirmary, so that should make the story more interesting. Please (PLEASE) review, but nonconstructive flamers will be dealt with accordingly.

 **TBC**


	7. The Fontein War (Season Finalé)

**Akvalis** ****City -**** ** ** **Coordinate****** ** ** ** **of******** ** ** ** ** **Fontaine -********** ** ** ** ** ** **December 1************ ** ** ** ** ** ** **9************** ** ** ** ** ** **, 2023 - 5:00************ ** ** ** ** ** ** **AM**************

"Dad!" Kasumi exclaimed as she entered the infirmary, where Motochika's corpse was being covered with the flag of Fontaine, a cerulean cloth with a blue horizontal central stripe. "No, this can't be real," she said to herself even if she knew the sad truth.  
"Lady Kasumi, here is your father's last letter," a nurse said, showing Kasumi a small envelope marked with the seal of Fontaine, a pure-cerulean Lapras holding a quill and cross.  
"Thanks," Kasumi cried as she accepted the envelope containing her father's last words. She went inside an empty room, and opened the envelope. The letter inside read:

 _Dear_ _Kasumi_ _,_  
 _If you receive this letter, then it means I died in the battle of Aurora. I always write this letter again and again before every battle, but everything I say here is from the heart._  
 _I love you, my little flower. I really do. Me and your mother will be watching you from above. Never lose hope, never be afraid, and most importantly, always fight for what's right._  
 _-Your Dad,_ _Motochika_  
 _PS: I'm sorry I wasn't able to live until you and_ _Satoshi's_ _wedding :)_

"So what do we do now, Lady Kasumi?" Shigeru asked as the Warlord returned to the lobby.  
"We fight for our land," Kasumi determinedly declared. "We fight for Akvalis."

* * *

 **A/** ** **N:**** And finally, a new chapter that's not in the original! Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay, but a lot of stuff has been on my hands for the past month (mainly ConWorkShop and LakeValor :) ), but I finally made a chapter! Also, school is here, and that may or may not be a bad thing since school will make me more concentrated during the weekends, but there are more assignments than ever. Anyway sit back and enjoy the show!

* * *

 **Theme** **song:** I Wanna be a Hero (remastered)  
 _A kid that started from nothing,_  
 _With a brand new world to see._  
 _There's so much ahead, that it might get the best of you and me._  
 _But I will stay brave and strong,_  
 _For battles that will be won._  
 _I could advance all I want,_  
 _But still, there's always more to come._  
 _So, I'll take a step and be on my way,_  
 _I'll pick my sword and I'll take my stand!_  
 _I wanna be a hero! (Yes, I'm gonna be a hero!)_  
 _Let us go, advance! (I'm on my way, wait for me!)_  
 _I wanna be a hero! (Yeah, hero!)_  
 _Gimme just one chance!_  
 _And the future will decide, (it will decide)_  
 _If there's a hero buried deep inside! (Deep inside!)_  
 _I wanna be a hero!_  
 _Pokémon!_

* * *

 **Pokémon** ** **Ransei**** ******Conquest******  
 ** **Episode**** **7:** _The_ _ _Fontein__ ___War___

* * *

 **A** ** **kvalis**** ** **City -**** ** ** **Coordinate****** ** ** ** **of******** ** ** ** ** **Fontaine********** **-** ** **December 2**** ** ** **2****** ** **, 2023 - 7:30**** ** ** **AM******

 _It's_ _ _time,__ Kasumi thought as she saw Hikari, Jukkum, Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, Oichi, and the entire Auroran and Greenleaven armies on the horizon. She ran to the invaders to 'greet' them, while Shigeru ran to the base to alert Kanbei and the army that Aurora is coming.  
"Hello, what brings you to our humble city?" Kasumi greeted, voice filled with sarcasm.  
"I'm sorry your dad died," Hikari apologized. "Trust me, we didn't know that would happen!"  
"And yet it happened!" Kasumi answered back. "You killed my father!"  
"And you almost killed our Coordinator," Mitsunari retorted.  
"Guys, please stop!" Oichi exclaimed. "We don't have to fight! Can't we just sign a treaty or something?"  
"My dad's last wish was for me to never stop doing what's right," Kasumi said after a moment of silence. "And for me, what's right is to defend my nation!" she exclaimed as the entire Fontein army and Fontaine's Warriors came. One Warrior in particular caught Mitsunari and Kiyomasa's attention.  
"Masanori?!" the two exclaimed in unison as they saw the third member of their trio.  
"Hello, you two," Masanori laughed, his Drapion "Can't believe I finally get to see you two again on the battlefield!"  
"You traitor! You've betrayed Aurora!" Mitsunari growled, angered at Masanori's treason.  
"Who cares?" Masanori sneered. "Aurora never did anything good to me! Even the Princess of Aurora didn't like me!" he added accusingly, pointing at Oichi.  
"That's in the past!" Kiyomasa shouted. "We can still make amends; we can still be friends!"  
"The time for treaties is over," Shigeru suddenly interrupted. "Now is the time for WAR!"

* * *

 ** **Aurora:**** 1375 **Greenleaf:** 3886 **Fontaine:** 4904

The number of soldiers fighting this battle was less than the first one in Baesykke, but this battle was more chaotic. Disorder was evident everywhere, with Fontein soldiers pushing against Auroran and Greenleaven ones. Oichi and her Jigglypuff did their signature 'Sleep Grenade' move, which lowered Fontein forces. In retaliation, Kanbei's Duskull used Shadow Ball on every enemy soldier it sees, while its trainer threw knives at the enemy lines.

* * *

 **Aurora:** 1254 **Greenleaf:** 3670 **Fontaine:** 4689

"Let's go, Scyther!" Mitsunari exclaimed as he and his partner engaged the big army, the Warrior using his swords and Scyther using its scythes to slash their way through.  
'Take this! And that! And this!' Scyther screeched as the two slashed straight through one part of the defense line, panicking Fontein soldiers and causing the defense to fail slightly. The Greenleaven army led by Jukkum took advantage of the small lapse in the line, and the fight moved further in-border.

* * *

 **Aurora:** 1089 **Greenleaf:** 3103 **Fontaine:** 4194

"Masanori, you traitor!" Kiyomasa roared as he engaged in swordfight with the ex-Auroran Warrior.  
"You left Aurora, too!" Masanori smirked, barely avoiding a shot from a Greenleaven archer. "That makes you a traitor, doesn't it?"  
"But I came back!" Kiyomasa retorted. "Unlike you, who ran to another dumb nation!"  
"That 'dumb nation' helped me a lot!" Masanori exclaimed. "Now I won't let you conquer it!" he shouted, grabbing Kiyomasa and turning him around. "Drapion, Poison Jab!"  
Drapion prepared his deadly Jab, then launched. Kiyomasa was shocked, then struggled to let go of Masanori's grip. It was too late, however, and both of them were impaled by the deadly Jab. The Drapion then scuttled away, finding another Warrior to assist.  
"Even if... I have to die..." Masanori smiled, coughing blood. Eventually both of them slumped down to the ground, becoming two of the many casualties of this battle.

* * *

 **Aurora:** 1013 ****Greenleaf:**** 3265 **Fontaine:** 3628

"The fight is still even!" Kasumi exclaimed as she and Hikari stared at each other. "Me and Wingull will never let you take Akvalis!"  
"Please, I don't want to fight you!" Hikari pleaded.  
"But I do!" Kasumi retorted, throwing a poison dart into the air. "Wingull, Water Gun on the dart!" she ordered, pointing to Eevee. Her Wingull immediately complied, and the Poison Dart headed towards Hikari's partner.  
"Eevee, dodge!" Hikari cried out. Eevee was able to dodge the dart, but the Water Gun didn't miss. "Oh no! Eevee, try Shadow Ball!"  
"Not so fast! Aerial Ace!" Kasumi responded. As Eevee prepared her Shadow Ball, Wingull suddenly closed the distance and slammed Eevee before the attack could hit.  
"Eevee!" Hikari cried out. "Are you okay?"  
'Of course I'm not!' Eevee answered.  
"What to do," Hikari thought, then remembered a strategy Satoshi taught her. "Use Defense Curl!"  
'What good will that do?' Eevee asked.  
"Just trust me!" Hikari reassured. Eevee did so, and just as Hikari thought, Kasumi tried to finish Eevee off quickly with another Aerial Ace. Then when Wingull was about to hit, that was their chance. "Now, Eevee! Jump and use Shadow Ball!"  
"What!?" Kasumi exclaimed in alarm. Eevee jumped, causing Wingull to slam to the ground hard. Then while Wingull was trying to recover, Eevee used Shadow Ball on the bird, making it faint.  
"Good job, Eevee!" Hikari exclaimed as she stabbed another Fontein soldier behind her, learning her mistake from last time.  
"No, Wingull," Kasumi cried, cradling her poor Pokémon. "You've won this battle, but you won't win the war!" she shouted as she ran to the docks.

* * *

 **Aurora:** 906 **Greenleaf:** 3147 **Fontaine:** 2975

As Greenleaf was able to get the upper hand in the war, and their Warlord was defeated, many of the Fontein warriors were discouraged. Most of them, including Kanbei, surrendered, while Shigeru and the rest of the army followed their defeated Warlord into the docks, where they escaped in lifeboats.  
"Oh no," Oichi gasped as she and Mitsunari saw Masanori and Kiyomasa's lifeless bodies during the clean-up.  
"My friends..." Mitsunari cried. "I never knew this would happen."  
"We captured Akvalis, but at what cost?" Hikari asked as she looked at a small Fontein flag, a cerulean-blue-cerulean-paled cloth wave somberly in the air.

* * *

 **Bay** ** **of**** ** ** **Akvalis -****** ** ** ** ** ** **Auroran************ ****************Coordinate**************** ** ** ** ** ** **-************ ** ** ** ** ** ** **December 19, 2023 - 9:45************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **PM****************

"We will be back..." Kasumi murmured darkly as she and the survivors sailed through the bay.

* * *

 **A/** ** **N:**** And that's the gory ending of Season 1! Tune in for the next season, where Hikari and her friends battle Violight, Pugilis, Terrera, Chrysalia, and Illusio! Please review, and non-constructive flamers will be sent down Mt. Flichant.

 **END**


End file.
